rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratka Makar
Ratka Makar is a miscellaneous character played by Nef Amata Simul. Stats 125 EXP UNASSIGNED Semblance Unlocks Basics Name/Nicknames/Aliases Ratka Makar (Ratka means deep copper red or maroon in Hindi and Makar means scorpion) Species Scorpion faunus, he has a really long and thick scorpion tail that is 6 feet long and 1 foot wide with venom that can cause excruciating, extreme high intensity pain to the muscles but not cause permanent damage. The pain is close to a 7 for most who get hit in his village but nears an 8 or 9 on the pain scale for average students who get hit, 10 to those with low pain tolerance and lasts up to a half hour, subsiding a level every 5 minutes. He can only use a venomous attack every 48 for the venom to collect again. If used before, the venom would be weaker. Voice Despite having a deep and gruff voice with a heavy accent that can especially be identified as male, Ratka can be mostly soft sounding. This is usually hidden due to the aggressive connotation he has, but he speaks with politeness as the phrase “I bow to the divineness in you” is one of the most respectful greetings he can give someone which he periodically does to those he respects. Though he can take on a more powerful tone. Backstory Born of the same village as Zaffrea and Neeru, he worshipped at a similar level to Zaffrea who was deemed a goddess to the village. This was primarily due to the status of his family as faunus. Animals were greatly deemed as sacred to the villagers in their religion, so they saw faunus as sacred creatures as well. From a young age, it was decided that Ratka and Zaffrea would be betrothed as only they could match each other in status. Due to all this, Ratka always saw Zaffrea as an equal, not worshipping her like all others in the village and they developed a close friendship, even to the point where he tolerated Neeru, however did not show this in public. It wasn’t all his fault though, he was typically shown to tolerable to the “Neela” side, but became quickly enfuriated with the “Nur” side’s actions to harm people’s homes and livestock. Of course, he didn’t understand much of the multiple personality thing that Zaffrea described to him, but he did everything he could to comfort Zaffrea in her times of sadness when Neeru (Nur) was mean to her. As Zaffrea neared her 16th birthday, he began preparing for their wedding, thinking that she had known about the betrothal all along, when in fact she was clueless. On the day of her birthday, however, she was nowhere to be found, nor was Neeru. He was absolutely heartbroken that she had run away from the future they could have had together, him being a transgender male and her being a transgender female, they could have passed their genes to a next generation. He became rampant in Ritual Orgies/Sexual Rituals and took his frustration out by being sexual and became a bit addicted to sex. This was never seen as really that bad as the act was seen as sacred as long as it didn’t involve intimacy such as loving words, kisses, or caresses as those were solely left for marriages, but just penetration was perfectly acceptable for ritualistic purposes. Mostly the couple of faunus families in the village were put on pedestals, worshipped by the religious leaders and villages but not to their level. Ratka took down a couple of barriers between those who are viewed as divine and those who worshipped them by being down with them and doing dirty work, construction, hunting, training, sparring, practicing rituals. He created a sense of peace for the war-hungry village itself and became to instate policies in communicating with other villages who were similar in aggression and fierceness as their resources were running low and Grimm were moving in and scaring the animals. At first, villagers felt conflicted with him as they were very anxious about outsiders even if they looked similar to their race due to past events with a foreigner, but with his strength, he drove his village towards a brighter future and established a system of interdependence where they could share in wealth and resources and find a way to bring each other towards a more communal sense of culture. After a year or two and it was incredibly difficult as he was met with hatred from both his home and the outside, but eventually he made his way into the hearts of villagers who were becoming a little less scared of the outside now and able to comfort each other in their fears as they progressed towards the unknown together. At his 20th birthday, he was crowned leader of a united land between the villages. He made his first order to give himself permission to leave the area of Southern Mistral in search of Zaffrea. All this time, he had had her in his mind, wondering where she’s been, searching everywhere nearby for her, but realized that by now she could be all the way across the world as sources in Northern Mistral pointed towards a completely different landscape towards the west. The villagers were a bit afraid to see Ratka leave and responded as usual with their typical aggression, but eventually Ratka proved his strength against them and they became more willing to let Ratka go on his journey. They knew they could handle themselves but still looked up to Ratka. However, it was out of consideration and respect that under the condition that Neeru be not brought back, and in fact, killed. As he blamed Neeru for the disappearance of Zaffrea, he enthusiastically agreed and set foot to search after her. Personality Despite the aggressive nature of his village, Ratka is one of the more empathetic and gentle of them. It’s because of him, that he is able to establish peace with other villages. Generally, he has instituted new policies over the acceptance of outsiders and is starting to debate showing mercy to the ill, weak, handicap, disabled, or small ones of the village. He is shown to be merciful, giving these types of people who would be normally executed a chance to show their worth in the village as he is beginning to establish a different mindset on them in order to expand and progress the system of the villages as a whole. However, personally, he refuses to acknowledge their presence. This is mostly because he prefers to only interact with those he could potentially have sex with and for him, they would only have to be strong or faunus. Or otherwise those he considers as family. It’s not that he really hates any others, he just prefers to limit his sexual attraction to others to only those who are worthy of him. This is because he views himself as partially divine. He can be seen as very gentle therefore, normally mild in nature and with good intentions on bringing unity and a better style of life to his home. However, he is extremely aggressive and brutally violent at times. He only shows these features when he is fearful of something or when truly angered but this is typically difficult to do since he is rather calm normally. He doesn’t really like to be so aggressive but it’s kind of embedded in him due since the village has a similar attitude towards fearing something. Résumé Occupation Multi village leader/village head. Education No formal education, but is a quick learner in general. When entering the more industrial area of Mistral, he was able to figure out how to locate Zaffrea and begin to learn the ways of how the rest of the world lives since he is so open minded for his kind. Combat Weapon Enormous flail. The weapon nearly weighs a ton. It has a metallic handle with a 7 foot long sturdy chain and 16 inch diameter (roughly around the size of a soccer ball) ball that’s spiked. It weighs close to one ton. Semblance He adds weight to metal. Although he does not realize he has this semblance, gradually as he trains and uses his muscles, it activates his ability to manipulate the weight of metallic objects, causing him to gradually add more and more weight to his armor and flail which is why he is now able to carry that much weight on him and how his basic armor and weapon can be so heavy. Once he learns to control his semblance better, he can add significant weight to any weapon or object as long as its metallic, or potentially decrease the weight. Future Outlook Intended Career He wants to continue to be village head and lead the villages to a more progressive lifestyle. Character Development He is off to get Zaffrea to return and kill Neeru. Though he is not truly aggressive in nature, he finds it necessary to kill Neeru to show him as an example as well as a personal grudge and even though he’s open minded, his embedded aggression will cause him to try and follow through with this act. However, being exposed to different lifestyles will continue to add onto his open mindedness and potentially, his aggression will be eased by having him confront his fears and let go of his unhealthy inclination to sex. Goals Currently, his goal is mostly concerning Zaffrea. He wants to bring her back and propose to her so they can lead the villages together. Although he is inclined to follow through with killing Neeru, this may be dropped. Other Notes Gallery Timeline/EXP Season 0 (Pilot Season) Did-Did He Just ... CLIMB up Here? - 10 EXP * Appears at Beacon in search of Zaffrea Bigger and Better Things - 5 EXP * Hops on the plane Like It Was a Disney Film - 60 EXP * Goes on a date with Maggie, makes her upset, then finds his betrothed, Zaffrea! No Competition - 50 EXP * Establishes dominance over Zaffrea with Cerise Gallery Ratka balanced on a moving plane.png Category:Characters